diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Danrr
Thank You!!! Thank you very very much for completing the Staves. I was really desperate for help today. My connection sucks like hell. Join the Projects. See Mobokill 13:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Delete tags I'm sorry. But, you can't do that. You see, the image in question is used by a User page. As long as it's not used in any Mainspace page (since it doesn't relate to Diablo), the image can stay. I'm sure you didn't mean that but be careful next time. Others may not be as patient as me. Cheers from the Mobokill 17:55, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry for that, but I checked to see if anything linked to the images and nothing did, so I thought that it was some kind of mistake. danrr 18:01, 22 July 2008 (UTC) That's OK. No harm done. Anyways, the admins are kinda lazy with deletions. Keep up the good work. Cheers from the Mobokill 18:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Great Job I must say, you are one of the very very few who have joined and stayed contributing. Seeing you, I remembered how Hans started out. And now, he's an admin. Sure, you've made a few mistakes here and there. But hey, we all need to learn from our mistakes to be better. I give you my thumbs up and hope to see you tomorrow too and the day after as well. See ya, and Good Night, cruel world - Mobokill 19:57, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I try my best. Danrr 20:03, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Armor Templates I didn't know Circlets were not there. Thanx. And one more thing. I LOVE YA MAN (no ... I'm not a girl and NO I'M NOT GAY. I'm just saying that to make you feel better). You look at the items and leave the monsters to me (Atleast a minority of them, that is). Cheers from the Mobokill 08:46, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I didn't quite get what you meant. But I'll assume you want to know why Body Armor doesn't have the Body Armor template or something like that. You see, that's why you need to check if the template links to all the pages in it and the main article as well. That is what I said in the Candidates for deletion talk page yesterday. If I'm blabbering about something that you didn't ask, please forgive me and rephrase the question. Cheers Mobokill 09:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::How's that, my young apprentice. Check those tags I added. They are the most useful in any template. Anything in noinclude stays in the page and doesn't appear on anything else. And anything in includeonly doesn't appear on the page but appears when the template is used. Cheers from the Mobokill 09:26, 24 July 2008 (UTC) What the?!? Woah there, bro. What you did with the DevilMayCry guy was totally wrong. Agreed, he had many useless template links. But, you still have little right to edit another's user page. You should have asked an admin before doing that. Last time someone did that, he was blocked for a week. Revert your edit and post a request at Hans Kamp's talk page. SHIT SHIT SHIT. Do it fast. Mobokill 15:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah... I Know... But he annoyed me. And he didn't have any edits. Danrr 16:01, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hey there. Sorry for the harsh tone up there, was starting to get a little preachy. But SHIT, I'm surprised you even did that. Are you new to wikis or something? We don't want to lose an editor like you. I'm sure Hans would have let you go after seeing your contribs but what if he didn't??! Aaaahhh ... Mobokill 16:10, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::Am I new? This is the first time I edited a wiki in my entire life. And could you make a disambiguation page for Overlord? Danrr 16:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Set Templates That may be a good idea. But, if anyone wants to know what item Sander's Riprap is, I think you can click on the link in the template to find out. Otherwise, not many people go about searching what set items are bucklers and such. Anyway, that idea would require a hell lotta work from my part. And I'm lazy. If you still insist I'll, can you modify 's template and post me. I'll see what I can do and start with others then, OK? Cheers then. From the Mobokill 11:04, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the brackets look kinda good. It may be a good idea after all. With the LoD sets and all the class items there. It also helps you get to the item pages quickly. Unfortunately, I can't add the base items cause the guide I'm referring to has only the set names. Say what! I'll make the templates, you add the items. I know, kinda biased but can't help it. When they're done. I promise I'll add the attributes myself. Did you finish categorizing those monster templates? Cheers from the Mobokill 11:20, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. Each item to its own category like the monsters. This is gonna take a LONG TIME to complete. Cheers from the Mobokill 11:30, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes I really have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe it depends on the browser you're using. I use a mobile navigator, so I have a smaller screen to work with. That sucks, I know but it gets the job done. Those infoboxes make no difference for me. Anyways, sorry I couldn't help. Ask Hans or the Federated47 guy. He's an admin too. Or Joeplay later when he comes online. Cheers from the Mobokill 13:35, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'm terribly sorry I couldn't keep my promise to fill the set pages. It's raining in torrents over here and the network's gone haywire. I've been only able to be online for a few minutes before the connection ends. 'tis a sad day. Its only a matter of time before this session ends too. So, sorry again. Cheers from the Mobokill 15:11, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Heh heh *worried laughter*. OMG, THAT IS BIG. Should we really have to relink those. I'm scared. Mommy, help me. On a more serious note. The links will be fixed when someone uses them and ends up in the disambig. We should be concerned with expanding the pages. But SHIT, how could I have missed that? The good thing is that I'm ready to add the set info. The bad thing is that its 1:00 am here and I really gotta get some sleep. I was online many times before this but the moment I started to edit, poof, the connection failed. I was trying to start with the Cow King's Leathers. An anonymous user added those stats this morning. *Yawn*, see ya then. Is the infobox problem fixed? JoePlay has marked it as DONE. Cheers by the way -- Mobokill 20:13, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hey there, how's it going? I thought you'd gone offline. The runes are accurate and I need to get my priorities right. You see, I'm trying to concentrate on the D1 monster pages and then I'll add the set info. I experimented with the Cow's Leathers today and the results were ... satisfying. I've hit a roadblock with the Goatman page. It's not moving. I wanna make a disambig there. So anyways, the Caster Items will have to wait. And if you look at the above comment and see the time, it's approaching 1;00 now and I'm in no mood to edit anymore. Looks like my connection's finally back in action. And my colleges have started so I won't be around much anymore :-C. SHIT that sucks. But I take my navigator with me everywhere so I'll edit even if I'm in college. You know what I mean? So, cheers from me, the Mobokill 19:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Cheers for helping me out on the Mistress of Pain page Look at this Did you see 's to-do list? He/she %-) wants to combine the monster and set pages to one page :'(. Just wanna know if you agree. Since you've been working so hard on the set pages. I gave him my two cents. Waiting eagerly. Cheers from the Mobokill 19:44, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm a "he", for the record. :) And all that would happen would be a consolidation of information, nothing would be lost. EVula // talk // 19:56, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Skill shots Catchy name, isn't it? Now, as I said before, my viewing area is a little ... what you say ... small. So, I may not be the best one to check the shot size and all. If you've some problems regarding any template or anything written for that matter, I may try to help. I can still see the images, but they're resized. OK? No hard feelings, no? Are they your pics. I love the Necro. And one more thing, do you have any experience with tables? There has to be a page each for Item, monster and area Level tables. Cheers from the Mobokill 15:54, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :My screen is 128x160. Do not laugh. It's a mobile navigator geddit. I know you're still laughing. I'm on to you, Danrr ^_^ Mobokill 16:22, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Item tables Check this out. It may help you start off. I was searching the web till now and found some pretty interesting D3 speculation. Hope JoePlay gets the template up. (Sorry bout the Rite of Passage thing. Should've checked the link before making it). Cheers from the Mobokill 19:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh come on. It wasn't that long. OK, it was, but it had everything we needed. You don't read talk pages do you? Just before you created your account, we had a fierce discussion about morality from those sites you linked to. See my, 's or 's talk page for details. In the end, it was decided that we can copy their stuff because its also a wiki. But, to be on the safe side, you must rephrase the material. You know, add some flavor here, make a spelling correction there. Like that. I had been copying their D3 monster pages. You can see we have much more improvement than their pages. Cause we allow anonymous edits. So, yes, it is moral to copy from a public domain, wiki. Cheers from the Mobokill 19:49, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :So you know, just because something is a wiki doesn't mean it's in the public domain and/or can be freely copied without credit. EVula // talk // 05:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Suggestions Now for some suggestions. Look at the Category: Items, we need to move the unique and set items to their respective categories and remove them from here. And for the main question, have you considered becoming A Great Admin of the Diablo Wiki? You should really consider, you can delete stuff and block vandals yourself. The regular admins are not around. What happened to 'em? Nobody knows. You'll always have my support. Cheers from the Mobokill 06:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Why not? You've been contributing like hell and you surely deserve it. Go post a request at ' talk page. He'll look at you contribs and you know what he'll do? He'll kick you out ... I mean make you an admin. Best of Luck. You don't need it but still. Cheers from me, the Mobokill 06:37, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why are you taking so long? Don't ya wanna be admin. I heard it's shiny $_$. I reworded Caldeum, I was confused by the Lut Gholein page. Waiting for reply. Cheers from the Mobokill 11:37, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'll check the template. And yes, Hans was invited. But check Atru's talk page and you'll see that the Federated74 guy proposed himself for admin. If you want I can recommend you. He'll only check you contribs. Nothing else. No need to worry. If you're worrying about those first time mistakes, don't fret, everyone makes those minor mistakes. Of course, it's entirely your choice. Hope to see you deleting some stuff. Cheers from the Mobokill 11:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Interrowhat? What the hell's an interrobang??? Yep. I'm a moron all right. I saw some kinda symbol in those brackets but couldn't make it out. Shitty screen, Shitty connection. I hate it all. Is it some kinda symbol that tells you that what you're gonna see is questionable? Then use it in the template. There's nothing wrong with the ut template. Think its some bug. I saw your request and ROFL. It was kinda in-your-face. I like it. Don't worry. You'll be great. I wonder where the admins go when you need them? OK. I'm off now. See ya in an hour or so. Cheers from me, the Mobokill 12:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :OKay. I get the interrobang. But there's a slight problem. It's black. Could you recolor it. It cannot be seen in the black background. Anyway, cheers from the Mobokill 17:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC)